Who, What, When, Where, & Why
by CielXtris101
Summary: "How many people have you loved before me?" He insisted. "Five," I answered blandly. That perked up his interest. The curious yet devilish glint in his eyes showed that. "Tell me about them," he demanded. I breathed, and started,"Their names were: who, what, when, where, and why."


**_Who, What, When, Where, & Why_**

_**By CieXtris**_

He woke me up with a simple shake, and my eyes fluttered open to see the morning light spilling into the clear room. I turned slightly as he nuzzled my neck. I giggled like a high schooler.

"Hey, stop that," I said lightly and let my finger trace around his bare chest.

He pulled the covers up to my neck, making sure none of my bare skin of my lower body was exposed. He suddenly grabbed my fingers and I looked up to him. His intense and serious boring brown eyes.

"Mor'n beautiful," and just with that, a tiny smile was plastered onto my face.

"Good morning, pervert," he frowned at my nickname.

"Seriously? You haven't called me that in ages. Very mature," he stated as a matter of fact.

I chuckled as he pulled me closer. One of his hands tightly held my waist, holding me securely within his arms. The other gently caressing my hair.

"What's up with you and my hair?" I teased.

"Hmmm," he thought deeply for a while, "I like it. I like hot straight hair babes."

I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow, that hurt," he fake whined.

"Touché." For payback, I ruffled his overly long dark bangs.

He grinned his mischievous grin, and quickly pecked me on the lips when catching me off guard. And, he didn't forget to give me that haughty smirk of him.

"You're so immature," I threw at him. Even though it was normal, my slight tint of blush was still visible.

We stayed in that position for a while, just treasuring the moment.

Until... He spoke up.

"How many people have you loved before me?"

He looked at me straight in the eyes, his curious smirk never leaving his face.

"Five," I answered blandly.

That perked up his interest. The glint in his eyes showed that. "Tell me about them," he demanded.

"Why are you being so noisy today?" I poked him in the abs.

"Oh come on, tell me. What were their names?" He continued to whine. Then he started tickling me.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you! Stop-" I managed as he tackled me.

He stopped and gave me a satisfied smirk, motioning for me to continuing on.

I breathed, and began my storytelling.

"Their names were: "who, what, when, where," and "why."

First was "who", someone who lived far far upon in my memories. I believe it was in elementary school when I had started to feel a little different towards him. It was awkward, considering it was my first crush, but I managed. I watched him play basketball with the other boys, and watched him from afar. The feeling of "like" was so distant for an elementary student like me that I couldn't help but wonder and be curious. My memory is hazy but, I remember him, deep past in my memories, he was once there; a boy who's name I forgot.

Then came "what". "What" was a little different. We were always there for each other, I mean, we were childhood friends. There was no space between us, for we were already in the comfort zone. But, we felt different about each other, because of that, he's been with lots of women, one after the next. And perhaps at that moment I realized that maybe, staying as friends would be the best. For fear overtook me, I was scared to end up like those heartbroken girls whose hearts he shattered. And somewhere along that line, I discovered that being friends with benefits only suited him.

"When" you can say, was my first love. I met him in Jr. High. He was special. I guess you can say that you can never forget your first love. It was a time when I treasured each other's existence the most. I was so young and naive. I really believed in fairy tale endings. And that someday we would end up together as well. It was so special, my first relationship. We had new exciting experiences like, our first cheesy text or simply the line "I love you" made me excited and perky the entire night. But sadly, it wasn't real. It was reality, not a storybook. Sooner or later, he found someone else he thought was special, more special. And for me... Not so much.

In the middle of my schooling years, our family moved somewhere else, leaving me alone in a new town for college. Sure, LA was a big city, but not as large as Boston. In new surroundings, I was dazed by the beauty and lights of hope. Then, we met. I met "where". He was there, right before my eyes. He seemed so perfect and the most utmost divine Abercrombie godlike being. I was struck, like an arrow had struck my heart. I guess you can say it was love at first sight. Through time, the moments I spent with him was so unimaginably happy. He led me, guided me through the big city, and we would often meet up in campus. He told me that no matter how far we were apart, he would be there for me. And so he said, we were soon apart. As I graduated Harvard Law and our destinies took us to our different locations, distance, became our worst enemy. Because of work, timings were difficult to handle. And the more we stressed, the more tension had built up, and nevertheless, the arguing. It's seemed like our walls had been built and we could not longer see through them, to see each other. And finally, we were at square one again; strangers, again.

We met online, "why" and I. In my high school years, being the tomboy I was, I fell in love with online games. We first found each other on an online game, and then became the most comfortable and inseparable battling partners. Then, we exchanged social media information. It was then, when he found out that I was a girl. Since then, we've talked. We were there for each other, no matter what. We could chat online or call for hours deep into the night, even if we just talked the day before. We shared everything with each other, our secrets, our troubles, and our feelings. And somewhere along that line, we fell hard for each other. I guess it was because of the mystery of each other we can trust each other the most. To someone you don't know, you can tell everything to because you are not afraid of them knowing you. But one day, we decided to meet up. He showed up in a blue shirt, with a single rose, walking into the coffee shop. We had so much fun. He drove me around in that bike of his, and I stretched my arms out, feeling the wind and atmosphere. I remember the soft wind's sensation, and the warmth of him. And with a simple "you're beautiful," we kissed. Love needed no more, and sometimes silence was just what we needed. But because of silence, a wall of insecurity built up. He became too worried for my well being, or worse, obsessive. As college approached, I realized my responsibilities and the importance of my career. I played games less and less, met up with him less, and the best I managed was a simple text. And one day... he never replied back. Perhaps the problems I was having, he had too."

I finished my story as his gaze never left me.

"Wow, that was... Nice," he commented. "So... What am I?"

"Hmmm," I gave him my teasing look. "You're my... Now. You are my 'who, what, when, where,' and 'why'. You're my 'who', someone special, that I'll remember even if you are buried deep within my memories. You are my 'what', someone I can be in the comfort zone with and spend immeasurable time with. You're my 'when', someone who I will make new memories and try new experiences together. You are my 'where', someone who can make me smile even if we're miles apart. And you are my 'why', someone who I feel safe and secure- right here in your arms." I smiled and continued. "You're my everything," I whispered.

Just as I finished, he kissed me. It wasn't those hot kisses we had during the nights, nor the light pecks we shared in cute moments. But, passionate.

I broke the kiss and smiled. I poked his shoulder. "How about you?"

He smirked. "Five. And their names were... Who, what, when, where, and why."

* * *

**Disclaimer: The following story is entirely inspired a Wong Fu Production YouTube video**.


End file.
